hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Hack (S4-S1)
Cassie Hack has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Cassie Hack is the main character in the Hack/''Slash'' comics, and is controlled by Jack Bauer. * Special Note: The Hack/Slash canon portrayed in Horror RPG Series 4 (up to the point of her meeting Chucky) is a reboot of sorts of the Hack/Slash continuity. Character History "I'm Cassie Hack. I'm mean, I'm hard to kill, and I hunt slashers." - Cassie Hack Early Life Cassandra "Cassie" Hack, born on May the 16th, 1989, was the daughter of Dr. Jack and Delilah Hack, grew up in the town of Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin of western Wisconsin. Her father left soon after she was born, leaving Cassie with her overbearing, eccentric mother who worked as a cook at a nearby high school. A timid wallflower, plain-looking and unattractive, young Cassie was verbally and physically abused by her classmates. Never having a friend, Cassie was ostracized because she wasn't pretty and was poor and ill-dressed. This prompted her unbalanced mother, the "Lunch Lady", to kill every child at Cassie's school that had somehow hurt or insulted Cassie and serve them as the school food. Cassie, witnessing her mother's last killing spree, promptly called the police. She managed to save the life of her mother's last victim, but was forced to witness her mother's death when she committed suicide. Cassie was placed in a foster home and attended a new school. She detested her fanatically religious foster parents, but endured, desiring to be accepted by someone. She began training in various martial arts and fighting techniques. In the meantime, she tried to find her father, utilizing the internet and whatever resources she could find. A Mother's Return Two years later, children began disappearing once more, signaling the return of her mother, reborn as a vengeful "slasher" trying to continue its murderous spree. A "slasher" had been a formerly deceased serial murderer, now undead as they were powered by hate and rage and existing only to carry on killing. Feeling responsible for the deaths, Cassie confronted her mother once again and shot her. Driven by guilt and lacking any connection to anyone or anyplace, Cassie left her foster family and went on the road. Cassie became determined to seek out slashers and stop their rampages wherever she could. She also hoped that she might find a clue to the whereabouts of her father, but for a long time, found nothing. Vlad and Her First Cases On one of her adventures, Cassie came to Chicago, where she hunted a killer known as the "the Meatman", who was responsible for the deaths of several teenagers. She eventually encountered the Meatman, but discovered that he was not responsible for the murders. Cassie befriended the Meatman, a misshapen man named Vlad, and together they hunted down the actual murderer, a local minister, who also an assassin with ties with the local Mafia. The two began traveling together in a van bought with Cassie's inheritance, with Vlad acting as her bodyguard and muscle, and also being the closest thing Cassie had to a father figure. Some time later, the pair investigate a series of murders around a veterinary clinic in Eminence, Indiana. They rescue a vet, Doctor Lisa Elsten, from a slasher who was accidentally killed by Lisa's boyfriend. Later, they investigate a murder at a beach resort hosting a "girls gone naughty" event. While investigating the situation, Cassie becomes extremely drunk (when a boy drugged her ice tea with pure vodka) and having lost her inhibitions, flirts with a stranger and kisses a random girl. Despite being less than sober, she continues her investigation and encounters a crazed Catholic schoolgirl, Laura Lochs, who controls an undead preacher named Father Wrath. After a prolonged fight, Vlad kills Father Wrath and Cassie sets Laura on fire and leaves her for dead. Soon after, Cassie and Vlad, encounter a pair of slashers murdering writers and illustrators at a Philadelphia comic convention. When a demonic being known as Evil Ernie awakens, he begins a killing spree, murdering six women near a strip club in New Jersey. Cassie and Vlad investigate and track Ernie to a saw mill where he falls in love with Cassie, believing the two of them to be "two sides of the same coin". After escaping from Ernie, Cassie is distressed by the fact that she now has to kill the "one person who loves her". Vlad asserts that he loves her, but Cassie snaps and claims that he only thinks that because she's the only one who can stand being around him. Shocked by what she's said, she apologizes to Vlad and the pair resume their hunt for Ernie. Upon finding Ernie, he attempts to kidnap Cassie but accidentally banishes himself to Hell. A tip from Lisa, who has been staying in contact, leads Cassie and Vlad to investigating the circumstances behind nine children dying in their sleep. Their contact concludes that that the person responsible is Ashley Guthrie, a child slasher who can kill people in their dreams. After their contact is killed, Cassie gets Lisa to knock her out with sleeping gas, so she can confront Ashley in his realm. Despite Ashley's best efforts, he is unable to kill Cassie and she soon turns her own past on him and Ashley is dispatched by Cassie's own worst nightmare: her mother (however his spirit possesses the teddy bear his mother smothered him with). Afterward, their contact's ex-flatmate, Chris Krank, begins a relationship with Lisa. Chucky Later, while setting a trap for a slasher calling herself "the Acid Angel", Cassie and Vlad discover that a company lead by ex-Miss America, Emily Cristy, is capturing slashers in order to perform experiments upon them. Cassie discovers that the company is producing a regenerative drug that turns people into slashers. After the slashers escape, Emily ends up taking the drug to save her life, but has her skin burned off in an explosion, creating a new slasher: Ms. America. Soon afterward, Cassie teams-up with a possessed doll, Chucky, in order to confront Laura Lochs who has returned and stolen Vlad's body using a voodoo amulet. After a series of battles, they defeat Laura once again and Vlad regains control of his body. However, despite Cassie's trying to stop him, Chucky escapes. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance Cassie Hack stands at five feet four inches tall, and weighs about one hundred and ten pounds. She has a slender yet toned body type, despite having scars around her body from her Slasher Slaying business. She has long dark hair and brown eyes. She is usually dressed in basic clothing, mostly wearing gothic and revealing clothing or sometimes just wears clothing that is causal with a goth tone. Trademark Gear Cassie's weapon of choice is usually something light and swingable, but her trademark in weaponry is a baseball bat with the words KISS IT carved on it. If that is destroyed then she opts to get a new bat and crave KISS IT into, and would repeat the process if that bat is destroyed as well. Cassie is adept at using a handgun, often a pistol of some kind, and is able to slashers with one as they are able to go down after several shots and not get back up. She also has an eye for improvised weaponry and has been known to use all kinds of inanimate objects as makeshift weapons. Category:Vigilantes Category:Badass Heroes